1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to signal devices such as signal balloons, and signaling devices elevated by signaling balloons and the like. The present invention more particularly relates to an improved signaling device utilizing an inflatable balloon and signaling light assembly which can be elevated responsive to inflation of the balloon with a lighter-than-air gas such as helium.
2. General Background
Several devices have attempted to solve the problem of allowing an individual who is lost or in need of help to be identified. Such devices are generally intended for locating persons such as lost travelers in densely wooded areas or isolated areas, or the like in which locating the individuals by conventional means would be impossible or so time consuming as to pose a danger to the individuals.
Many times hunters, sportsmen, and the like are lost and are not located due to the remoteness or denseness of the region in which they are located. This problem is compounded when the individual might be injured or suffering from exposure or fatigue. Weather conditions, fires, and other complications of this type can make it even more difficult to locate persons lost in heavily wooded or remote areas.
Several devices have been patented which have attempted to solve the problem of providing a signaling device or survival apparatus which is easily transported, portable, self-contained, and of utility in the signaling of a position of an individual who might be lost, injured or otherwise in distress.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,427 a Survival Apparatus provides a balloon in a bottle of pressurized helium which is secured by a cord and fed through an indicator as it is being released to show the amount of cord that has been released and thereby the height of the balloon.
A "Signal Buoy Balloon" is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,303 having a bulb for illuminating the balloon itself, the bulb being battery powered and the entire assembly being lifted by a lighter-than-air product and secured by means of a tether line.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,115 there is provided a "Life Raft" which discloses a reel, a length of tether line secured to the reel, and at the opposite end portion thereof a signaling balloon.
An "Emergency Signal Assembly" provides a carrier for attachment to a signal balloon preferably of luminescent, International orange color in which the balloon when inflated with such a gas as helium, hydrogen or the like will suspend the carrier, and in which the carrier includes a gas reservoir communicatable with a discharge nozzle to which the balloon is sealingly connected and in which a manually operable firing pin in engageable with a frangible seal, of the reservoir and in which an electrically operated supplemental signal assembly is controlled by an operating cord beneath the assembly when aloft whereby a repetitive signal can be transmitted.
A "Survival Kit" is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,260 which is in the form of a backpack containing therewithin a collapsible inflatable balloon which may be inflated by a lighter-than-air gas. Also provided within the packback are a number of baffles dividing the backpack into compartments with the compartments housing additionally a pressurized container of the lighter-than-air gas and a winding member having would thereabout a length of flexible tether line. The balloon would be of a color which is readily viewable from a distance.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,285 there is provided a "Rescue Balloon Kit" having a folded inflatable balloon secured in fixed position in a box having a hinged cover with snap-type latches. The balloon has a long neck and contains a tubular container carrying a lighter-than-air gas cartridge having a frangible end and spring biased cartridge puncturing means which are held in biased position by a latch lever which extends outward from the container inside the neck. A pivoted trigger lever extends along the outer surface of the box and has an enlarged inner end adapted to depress the latch lever when the outer end is swung away from the box filling the balloon, opening the cover, and releasing the balloon. A light line, secured to the container, is wound on a reel in the box for tethering the balloon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,024 shows a "Signal Balloon" being tethered by means of a reel and tether line with there also being provided a cannister of lighter-than-air gas for inflating the balloon.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,490 there is seen a "Survival Kit" having a reel of dispensing line mounted within a container with an opening in the container allowing the line to pass therethrough. An inflatable balloon is provided as well as a gas cannister for filling the balloon.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,983 a "Signal Balloon" is provided for use by hunters, boatsmen and the like to attract searchers when the hunter or boatsman is lost or in distress. A brightly colored translucent balloon containing radar reflective material is attached to a cannister containing a battery and bulb for illuminating the balloon from inside and is formed with a charging chamber to receive a cylinder of helium and operating through a valve by which the balloon may be inflated. A line is attached to the casing for holding or anchoring the inflated balloon.
A "Visual and Radar Emergency Detection Balloon" is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,259. In that patent, there is seen a kit containing an inflatable balloon, a length of tethering cord attached to the balloon harness and a container of gas for inflating the balloon. The harness is formed of four shaped flat cards, each joined by flat elastic band to a cross-piece bracket externally mounted about the top of the balloon, each elastic band extends to a card mounted about a lower quadrant of the balloon, with each card held in a plane substantially perpendicular to the two adjacent cards. The balloon and cards are externally covered with a coating that reflects both light and radar waves. The elasticity of the bands enables the balloon to uniformly expand as it rises, and the cards to extend the plane of visual and radar reflection.
3. General Discussion of the Present Invention
Many of these devices above-mentioned are highly complex and require extensive assembly prior to operation.
The present invention, however, provides a signalling unit which can carry a strobe unit aloft for easy identification by ranger towers, towns, cities or observation by airplane. The device provides a cord which goes directly to the injured or isolated individual. An International orange color could be used if desired for ease of location. The apparatus of the present invention could be carried by individuals, in small craft at sea, and could be rapidly deployed thus increasing the chances of survival and location. The apparatus provides a hinged box which can be externally activated and provide an expandable balloon inflated with a lighter-than-air material such as helium or the like. The signal balloon when inflated would ascend aloft carrying with it a strobe unit carried on a short halyard and supplied with a battery and/or photoelectric cell for energy. The strobe unit housing could have a series of silicone disks which would be activated by sunlight. The silicone disk solar cells would charge an internal electrical circuit attached to a nickel cadmium battery or the like to allow for nighttime activation of the strobe unit. A photo detector could be provided on the housing which would tell the circuitry when the sunlight was below a critical level and activate the strobe unit. During sunlight, the same cell would deactivate the circuitry and allow for a recycling to begin. A small electronic circuit breaker utilizing a pressure plate could be used to turn off the entire circuitry while encased within the provided plastic or like housing which would be worn by the user. A spool of tether line material would be mounted within the case and would allow the signal balloon and strobe unit assembly to be carried to a desired position of elevation. The spool could have an associated brake button attached to the outer case allowing the operator to depress the reel using the button and thus frictionally contact it and slow the ascent of the balloon if necessary to guide it through obstructions such as tree cover. A replaceable helium cartridge would be provided within the unit for inflating the balloon.
The case would include a hinged top section having a temporary closure. Removal of the closure would allow egress of the inflated balloon responsive to inflation with the inflation of the balloon urging the hinges to open automatically. A valving device communicating between the cylinder of helium and the balloon would be detonatable from a position exterior to the case with the entire unit being assembled within the case prior to use, thus requiring no assembly by the operator.
The case provides a lower case section having a bottom and connecting side walls. An upper case would be hingedly attached to the lower case section and would provide at least one horizontal baffle section for retaining thereupon a strobe light to be elevated. A partition could be provided within the lower section with a shaft mounted within the lower section and attached at its end portions to the partition and to a side wall. Opposite the partition from the reel could be provided a helium dispensing cartridge downwardly depending with its lower tip being connected to a valving member. An actuator would extend from the valving member through the side wall to an external knob providing a means for externally activating the device. A conduit would communicate with the valving member at one end portion and at its opposite end portion connect to a signaling balloon which would be deflated prior to actuation. A pressure releasing check valve would be affixed to the balloon at its connection to the conduit thus providing a means for forming a seal once the balloon were completely inflated.
The above apparatus as described would thus be very self-contained, easily portable, and totally assembled for operation requiring no additional assembly by the user. The device would be manually operable from exterior to the case with actuation by an external actuator thus causing the balloon to immediately inflate carrying with it as it ascends the signal light. The tether line wound about the spool would attach to the strobe light with the light and balloon being assembled by suitable means such as a short halyard. The innermost end portion of the spool would provide an attachment of the spool to the tether line disallowing a complete loss of the balloon and strobe light assembly.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a self-contained signaling apparatus which it actuatable by the user external to the case and without assembly of the various components.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a signaling apparatus which is swift, easy and simple to use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a signaling apparatus which is easy to construct and very compact.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a signaling apparatus which is self-dispensing upon actuation by the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a signaling apparatus which inflates the balloon responsive to external actuation by the operator and automatically seals the balloon and allows it to dispense from the case and ascend without additional manual steps by the operator after actuation.